Love Me Harder
by Esile the Raven
Summary: Setelah perjalanan bisnis yang cukup panjang, Gakushuu Asano ingin melepas lelah dengan kekasihnya. Tentu saja, Yuuma Isogai sudah terbiasa dengan innuendo 'melepas lelah' ini. Dan tidak ada keberatan yang diajukan. Adulthood-verse. Asa(Jr)Iso, or ShUma according to Nana. PWP. Explicit Lemon.


**Love Me Harder**  
 _13 Januari 2016_  
by Esile the Raven, Characters by Yuusei Matsui

* * *

"Bagaimana Denmark?"

"Begini-begitu,"

"Haha, kau tampak sangat kelelahan,"

Koper perjalanan bergulir, kartu kunci digesekkan, pintu dibuka. Kamar _top-floor_ di apartemen itu langsung menguarkan aroma nostalgik bagi Gakushuu Asano, pemuda tampan berjas resmi licin dengan dasi satin menawan. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan negosiasi kebijakan ekspor di Denmark, dan meskipun jelas keberhasilan bukanlah sekadar kemungkinan bagi seorang _Asano_ , berada jauh dari pemuda di hadapannya-lah yang membuatnya lelah.

"Mungkin kau berendam dulu—biar kunyalakan airnya, kau meletakkan barang di kamar kita—sementara itu, aku akan memasak makan malam! Coba tebak, aku berhasil mendapatkan tiga bungkus besar penuh ikan mas koki, aku menunggumu pulang untuk memasaknya," celotehan riang kekasihnya itu membuatnya mulai merasa hangat—beginilah bagaimana _rumah_ terdengar bagi Asano.

Dan ketika ia melangkah masuk melewati bingkai pintu, maka hilanglah segala ' _prim and proper_ '. Lenyaplah ' _mannerism_ '. _Gentleman_ bermata ungu itu mengendurkan dasinya, menjatuhkan gagang kopernya, menutup pintu di belakang mereka dengan kakinya, dan menghambur memeluk Yuuma Isogai erat, membungkusnya dalam dekapan.

"Aku sudah terlalu lapar," desisnya, satu tangan membuka kancing kemejanya, yang lain menjamah ke bawah sweter rajutan tangan Isogai, melepas kancing-kancing kemeja putih di dalamnya hingga ia bisa menyentuh kulit panas.

"Tapi— _Shuu—_ nnh!" Isogai menelan ludah, merona, tengkuknya ditaburi oleh ciuman, dan telinganya dikulum dalam rongga mulut yang panas. Ia timpang oleh stimulasi ini, dan merepet ke tembok. Asano tidak menghentikan administrasinya, terus saja menjajal kekasihnya, memerangkapnya ke tembok dengan kedua lengannya. Ditariknya turun bahu sweter dan kemeja putih itu dan diciumnya panas bahu mulus Isogai, menghiraukan bagaimana pemuda berpucuk itu gemetar.

Jari-jari Asano mulai memainkan salah satu putik di bawah kemeja, dan Isogai mulai mengeluarkan desahan tertahan, namun kelemahannya ini membuat semuanya runtuh; kakinya terlalu lemas untuk berdiri, dan ia merosot ke lantai.

"Hei, aku tidak mau makananku di lantai," Asano berkata, napasnya berat, dan ia mundur untuk melihat Isogai, menoleh lemas ke arahnya dengan wajah merah dan liur menyelinap di sudut bibirnya.

"Tapi...Shuu yang—eh?" Asano menyelundupkan lengannya melingkari punggung Isogai, lengan lainnya di bawah lutut jenjang berlapis jins longgar. "Aduh, jangan repot-repot, Shuu—aku bisa jalan sendiri..."

"Lama,"

"Tapi kau kan sudah kelelahan—mnn..." Isogai dibungkam lagi dengan ciuman, lalu Asano kembali bergegas memboyong kekasihnya ke kamar mereka. Ia tidak akan pernah cukup lelah untuk apapun, apalagi untuk _menikmati_ Yuuma Isogai.

Belum sampai ke ranjang, mereka sudah berciuman nafsu. Kalau Isogai tidak menahan diri dari semua stimulasi menyenangkan ini, mungkin ia sudah dijajal di dinding kamar. Sweternya sudah lepas dan dijatuhkan sembarangan dalam perjalanan ke kasur, dan dirinya sendiri sedang sibuk melepas sabuk kulit mahal milik Asano, ingin secepatnya membebaskan benda panas yang terhimpit frustrasi di dalamnya. Semua kontrapsi seperti kemeja mereka dan kancing-kancingnya terlalu merepotkan sehingga mereka menghiraukannya.

Ketika kejantanan Asano akhirnya terbebas, tegap ke atas, keras dan panas, kemerahan, Isogai menghela napas, tersenyum, menjilat bibirnya.

"Haha...lama tidak bertemu, penisnya Shuu..."

Asano menelan ludah, tatapannya berkabut, tapi mau tidak mau tersenyum juga. "Jangan bicara padanya,"

"Aku merindukanmu..."

"Tidak usah mengobrol."

"Baiklah, baiklah," Isogai tertawa kecil, menjilat bibirnya lagi dan memejamkan mata, memisahkan bibirnya, "Selamat makan...Nnmm..."

Asano menjilat bibirnya, kedua tangannya mencengkeram belakang kepala Isogai, jari-jarinya menikmati kelembutan rimbunan hitam itu, sesekali mendorong pinggulnya maju untuk menjamah rongga mulutnya lebih dalam. Lidah Isogai bergerak maju mundur menjalari bagian bawah benda padat itu—rongga mulutnya hanya sanggup menampung kurang dari separuhnya. Tiba-tiba saja kekasihnya melesakkan benda itu masuk sampai ke pangkal.

Mata violet itu berkilat, senyuman penguasa tersungging di wajahnya. "Buka tenggorokanmu untukku, Yuuma." Desisnya, mencengkeram segenggam rambut di kepala Isogai.

Mata Isogai berkabut, dan rahangnya lemas—reflek muntahnya mati otomatis, dan tanpa belas kasihan, Asano mengancuk tenggorokan kekasihnya. Isogai mendesah dan melenguh, menikmati benda panas itu menyodok belakang tenggorokannya. Ia tidak selalu menyukai dikasari, namun hari ini adalah hari-hari di mana seks yang kasar mungkin akan memuaskannya. Denmark terlalu jauh dan seminggu terlalu lama.

Saat ejakulasi sudah di ujung tanduk, Asano dengan kasar menyentak lepas dirinya dari mulut Isogai, membuat cipratan saliva. Menghiraukan air liur Isogai yang menetes-netes dari kejantanannya, Asano kembali menyerang kekasihnya dengan ciuman, sementara tangannya mulai menarik lepas celana jins pengganggu itu.

Jari-jari Asano menemukan hal yang mengejutkan saat ia memulai penetrasi pada jalan masuk Isogai. Alisnya terangkat puas.

"Sudah berapa kali kau memainkan dirimu di sini selama aku tidak ada, Yuuma...?" nadanya ringan, tapi sesumbar. Isogai yang merasakan intrusi, menarik napas tajam, matanya mulai berair.

"T-Tidak pernah cukup—n-nhh...!"

"Apa jari-jariku tidak cukup...?"

Isogai menatapnya dengan mata keemasan berkabut nafsu, giginya menggeretak tidak sabar.

"Aku...s-suka jari-jarimu...hnn!" Ia tersentak seakan tersetrum ketika Asano menggerakkan ketiga jari dalam anusnya. "T-Tapi...Tapi aku ingin... _yang itu_..." dengan gemetar, ia berusaha menggapai milik Asano yang masih berbalut air liurnya.

Asano tertawa kecil dan mengeluarkan jari-jarinya, menampar bokong kekasihnya pelan, lalu mengangguk ke bantal.

"Siapkan dirimu, anak baik,"

"Nn," Isogai menungging dengan wajah membekap bantal. "H-aah..." lubangnya berdenyut ketika Asano memain-mainkannya dengan ujung kejantanannya, membuat si mata violet tertawa kecil dan kekasihnya melenguh tidak sabar, air matanya mulai menggenang.

Melawan elastisitas yang absurd itu, Asano membuka cincin rapat itu dengan miliknya dan mendorong masuk—dan seketika ia merasa diremas begitu keras, dan ia tidak akan pernah terbiasa oleh sensasi pemicu euforia ini. Ia menahan erangan, kedua tangannya menggerayangi kedua sisi Isogai, dan bibirnya menaburkan ciuman ke tengkuk Isogai yang terserang tremor. Punggung kekasihnya basah dan transparan di balik kemeja putih itu, tampak sangat lezat. Sebenarnya kondisi separuh telanjang seperti ini sudah cukup seksi untuk Asano. Tapi mau telanjang mau pun berlapis ratusan sweter, Isogai akan selalu sensual baginya...

"N-nnhh...Hnnhh...!" Pria berambut hitam itu memiringkan kepalanya, giginya rapat menahan suara-suara sensual yang ia hasilkan, dan untuk saat ini Asano tidak keberatan. Akhirnya Isogai terisi sepenuhnya hingga ke pangkal dan ia bisa merasakan benda panas dan keras itu berdenyut dalam dirinya.

Ia tidak akan pernah terbiasa dengan sensasi itu. Dan ia tidak mau terbiasa. Asano mulai bergerak tanpa ampun. Keluar dan masuk, dengan suara lengket—udara di sekitar mereka beruap, dan wajah keduanya merah oleh panas.

"Nggh..."

"H-Ahn...nnn! Nnhh! Nngh!"

Isogai terisak ke bantal. Air liurnya merembes dan membasahi objek lembut itu.

"H-Hkh...Hnnh...Hnngh! Nn...Nn...—NNHH! AHH!?"

Tiba-tiba saja keadaan dibalik. Asano menjatuhkan dirinya ke kasur, keluar dari dalam Isogai seutuhnya, meninggalkan selongsong kosong berdenyut yang telah dilonggarkan olehnya. Isogai menggeretakkan giginya, menoleh pada kekasihnya tidak percaya.

"Nn...S-Shuu...kenapa...!?"

Asano masih mengatur napasnya, memandang langit-langit. Padahal kejantanannya berdiri tegak, merah berdenyut menyakitkan, namun bisa-bisanya pria itu _keluar begitu saja_! Mata violetnya bersembunyi di balik kelopak, dan senyum arogan tersungging di wajahnya lagi.

"Aku _lelah_."

" _Shuu_..." Isogai menghela napas, hampir terisak frustrasi, dan ia merangkak, mengangkangi pinggul Asano. Miliknya sendiri juga sudah berdenyut hampir meledak, tapi ia tidak pernah mau mencapai ejakulasi tanpa Asano _di dalamnya_. "Kau...selalu saja...A-Ah..." ia sudah menggenggam tangkai tebal dan panas itu dan mengarahkannya kembali ke tempatnya bersarang. "Kenapa...k-kau selalu...s-saja...Hnn...!"

Tetap saja, sensasi masuk kembali membuat Isogai hampir meledak tiap kalinya. Asano tertawa kecil, menikmati pemandangan sosok bidadari yang mencumbukan dirinya sendiri pada ereksinya; seakan-akan tidak bisa terlalu lama menjadi selongsong kosong. Isogai selalu bisa membuatnya merasa bagaikan Dewa. Jari-jari Asano menyusup ke bawah kemeja kekasihnya yang kusut dan hanya separuh terkancing, kedua tangannya mulai memainkan lagi putik kembar Isogai, membuat pria itu tercekat erotis.

"H-Hahh...Nnh! J-Jangan...Sh-Shuu..." Isogai merengut submisif. "Aku...Aku ingin..." ia merendahkan dirinya, mendekatkan wajahnya pada Asano, dan lidah mereka bertautan sebelum bibir mereka saling tangkap.

Sambil terus bergerak naik turun di atas Asano, Isogai pun diserang penetrasi panas di mulutnya; oleh lidah kekasihnya yang tidak mau berhenti melesak ke dalam tenggorokannya. Ketika ujung milik Asano akhirnya menyentuh bagian berbahaya di dalamnya, Isogai tercekat dan menengadah dengan wajah merah padam, matanya berair.

"H-Hnn!"

"Ini?" bertumpu pada tumitnya, Asano mulai menyerang tempat itu, mendorong pinggulnya ke atas.

"A-Ahh! Hnn! Nnnhh! Nnnhh! S-S- _Shuu_...! Hah...! Ahh...!"

Isogai menumpukan kedua tangannya pada dada Asano yang masih terbungkus kemeja, bibirnya banjir oleh air liur dan lidahnya terjulur, diliputi oleh ekstasi yang begitu hebat—ia tidak peduli saliva-nya menetes-netes atau cairan _precum_ -nya mulai menodai kemeja kekasihnya.

Tapi belum cukup, belum cukup, _belum cukup_.

"Lebih keras...Shuu!" Isogai terisak, mencengkeram kerah Asano. Pria itu memejamkan mata, berkonsentrasi mengabulkan permintaan kekasihnya sampai pria berpucuk itu melenguh keras. "Hnn-aahh! G-G-Gakushuu...! Nnhh!"

Sambil mengisak keras, cairan putih membanjiri kemeja Asano, dan Isogai membiarkan dirinya lemas, masih terduduk menengadah di atas Asano. Kekasihnya mencengkeram pinggulnya dan masih terus bergerak, namun posisi ini tidak membuatnya cukup bebas untuk mencapai orgasme. Frustrasi, Asano mengerang dan bangkit lagi, menjatuhkan Isogai ke punggungnya dan mencumbuinya dengan sangat kasar.

"A-Agghk...H-Hkk..Nnnhh...! Nnnh! Nnnh! G-Gaku—shuu..." Isogai terisak lagi, sudah kelewat terstimulasi dan sangat sensitif. Ia tersedak dan menutupi kedua matanya, mengeluarkan desahan dan lenguhan. Cairan miliknya sendiri membasahinya, menetes-netes dari kemeja Asano.

Ketika akhirnya ia mencapai orgasme, Asano mendorong masuk serapat mungkin hingga ke pangkal, melepas semua benihnya yang panas dan pekat di dalam Isogai. Semua beban dan penatnya dalam seminggu itu begitu menumpuk dan cairan putih itu membanjir hingga keluar dari sela sempit di mana milik Asano bersarang. Isogai gemetar merasakan sensasi dirinya terisi—perutnya segera terasa sedikit beban oleh sensasi penuh yang menyenangkan.

Mereka berdiam diri, mengatur napas, memejamkan mata, tapi tidak tidur. Setelah suhu mereka cukup normal, Asano mulai menjatuhkan dirinya ke belakang, namun kali ini ia menarik Isogai dengannya hingga pria berpucuk itu duduk lagi di atasnya. Selalu seperti ini. Mereka tidak akan saling lepas hingga mereka cukup sadar untuk melihatnya. Keduanya menatap lekat di mana mereka terhubung, dan pelan-pelan, Isogai melepaskan Asano dari dalamnya, sedikit merintih. Cairan sperma pekat itu keluar begitu lebatnya, seakan membuka bendungan, tumpah di atas selangkangan Asano.

Setelah menonton ritual kecil ini hingga tetes terakhir, Isogai menatap Asano, dan tersenyum polos seperti biasa. Tapi ia dikejutkan oleh Asano yang menariknya hingga ia menduduki perut pria itu.

"Aku pulang," katanya, menyunggingkan senyum sesumbar, membelai poni hitam Isogai dan memain-mainkan ujung helaian hitam itu. Tangannya yang masih panas mulai membelai kedua betis di sisi tubuhnya, lalu dengan nakal jari-jarinya meluncur naik ke paha Isogai.

Isogai memandang mata ungu itu dengan wajah tersipu, terdiam sejenak, jantungnya berdesir oleh _innuendo_ jari-jari yang menggerayangi tubuhnya itu. Ia membungkuk, mengecup kening Asano, dan bertutur lirih;

"Selamat datang."

* * *

 **Buat NeverLanderGirl, shipper ganas kapal ini dan promptnya: Lemon dari Lagu yang Didengar. I was listening to Arianna Grande's 'Love Me Harder'.**

 **TFW udah nggak bisa mendengar 'hingga tetes terakhir' sebagai iklan susu lagi /dibuang. THX to fanartnya Ratu Obeng yang aku pantengin untuk membuat ini di sebelah window-nya LMH.**

 **Like it? Fave it. Want more stuff like this? Subscribe/follow me. Kindly review if you have the time.**


End file.
